Ayumi Senju
Ayumi is a Child of Chakra, and known to be the most powerful Child of Chakra. While in her full form she is said to have power that rivals the Tailed Beasts. Appearance Ayumi's body is that of a twelve year old girl because she is a Child of Chakra. She has long orange hair and emerald eyes. Half-Fox Form In this form she looks like a 16 year old girl. She is 5 feet 6 inches tall and weighs 135 pounds. She has long blonde hair, fox ears that stick up on both sides of her head, glowing red eyes, razor sharp 1 and a half inch fangs, and six fox tails. She can choose how many tails she wants to revival and she usually chooses to revival only one or two. She will revival all six if it's a strong opponent. Fox Form In her Fox form she is 3/4th's the size of Kurama. She has an orange colored fur on top, white colored fur on the bottom, and six long fox tails. Personality Ayumi is usually a very gentle girl who likes to have fun. Especially if it involves playing innocent pranks on people. If she has a choice between playing pranks and fighting she would choose pranks every time. However, if push comes to shove she isn’t afraid to fight back. When she isn’t fighting or playing pranks she can usually be found reading a book in a secluded spot. Background Ayumi was born in the forests of the Land of Fire. Her parents abandoned her when she was five years old, when they discovered that she was a Child of Chakra. She learned how to live in the forest quickly and easily. She didn’t know learn how to cook but she didn’t need to because when she is in one of her other forms she can digest raw meat without getting sick. Then, when she was ten years old she ran into a man who's name was Nora Murakami. When they realized that they had a lot in common they decided that Nora should adopt Ayumi. Over the years Nora and Ayumi grew very fond of each other. Everyday, Nora would training Ayumi how to fight and prefect her abilities. He even taught her how to preform the Rasen. The meeting of two foxes When Ayumi reached her 16th year of being alive, she met the legendary Kurama while out on a mission with Nora. Ayumi knew that Nora could not beat a tailed beast so she sent Nora away as she turned into her half-fox form and prepared for battle. While in her half-fox form Ayumi knew that she was being overwhelmed and after a couple of minutes of fighting she deduced that she had no other option but to transform into her true form. When Ayumi turned into her true form, Kurama was very surprised with her increase of strength and an awe inspiring fight broke out. The winner of the fight was Kurama of course, but he did receive a couple of very bad scratches and scars. He was impressed by Ayumi's strength and decided to teach her a couple of techniques after she recovered. Over time, Ayumi started thinking of Kurama as an elder brother. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The only Kekkei Genkai Ayumi possesses is Raijin Release. Raijin Release is the advanced form of Lightning Release. She rarely uses Raijin Release in a fight, in fact she only knows one technique. That technique is Narukami and Great Narukami. Taijutsu Due to Ayumi's enhanced physical ability and her talent at predicting opponents movement, Ayumi has incredible Taijutsu ability. She can easily take down eight people by herself when she is in her human form. Ninjutsu Ayumi rarely used ninjutsu but it has been shown that her ability to use ninjutsu is decent. She does train with her father everyday so it appears as if her true potential for Ninjutsu has yet to be shown. * Nature Transformation Ayumi possoses the chakra natures of: Fire Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. Her affinity is in Fire Release but her mastery over Yin-Yang Release is so great that she can preform most Yin-Yang techniques with ease. *'Rasen' Perhaps one of Ayumi's greatest close range techniques, Rasen is a technique created by her father Nora. It requires incredible chakra control to shape chakra around the users arm. This gives the ligament that it surrounds an increase in power and the chakra protects it. *'Narukami' Narukami is one of the few techniques that reveals that she is part of the Kōdona Clan. This technique requires Ayumi to focus Raijin chakra to one or both of her palms and slam it against her opponent to cause internal burning, minor organ damage, a damaged nervous system, and if enough Raijin chakra is used it can cause a very small explosion which would propel the opponent back. *'Tailed Beast Ball' While the Rasen is Ayumi's strongest close range technique, the Tailed Beast Ball is her strongest long range technique, or even or strongest technique. This technique is only useable to its full potential in her full form. However, she has been shown to be able to create a miniature version of the Tailed Beast Ball, which is similar to the Tailed Beast Rasengan to be used in close range combat or it can be thrown as a projectile. Ayumi can occasionally infuse a chakra nature in the miniature version to drastically increase the power of the technique. When this is done, the Tailed Beast Ball adapts some of the additional effects of the element. For example, a Fire Tailed Beast Ball will leave the opponent with a very bad burn while a Lightning Tailed Beast Ball will give the opponent a very bad electric shock. To create a Tailed Beast Ball, she gathers Positive and Negative Chakra with a ratio of 8:2 and then she shapes it into a sphere. Once it is shaped she compresses it in her mouth and fires it in the form of a powerful blast or it can keep its spherical shape. When Ayumi created a Tailed Beast Ball on top of each of her tails, she was able to compress it without using her mouth. Genjutsu Ayumi's Genjutsu ability is on par with the best members of the Uchiha Clan. Once the opponent is in a genjutsu she can control that genjutsu with ease because of her Kitsune blood. Other info Ayumi has the abilities of a Kitsune because she is a Child of Chakra. When her eyes glow red she can transform to her half transformation and when she forms the tiger hand seal she can change into her fox form. *Enhanced Bite Ayumi can bite through flesh and bone with ease while she is in her Half Transformation state and when she is in her fox form. *Enhanced Durability (All forms) *Enhanced Endurance (All forms) *Enhanced Senses In her Half Transformation Ayumi's senses are superior to human's senses. Ayumi's sense of smell is on par with a dog's sense of smell. Her hearing is great that she can hear a beating heart in a noisy crowd. Her sense of touch is two times greater then a humans. Ayumi's sense of taste is three times greater then a human's sense of taste and her eyesight is two times greater then a human's. *Enhanced Speed Ayumi can run up to 30 mph when she is in her human form. When she is in her half transformation with one tail out she can run up 40 mph. Her speed increases by 10 mph per tail that is out. *Enhanced Stamina (All forms) *Enhanced Strength Ayumi's physical strength increases the more tails she has out. In her human form her strength is five times greater then a human's strength. When she is in her half transformation with one tail out she is six times stronger then a human. With two tails she is still six times stronger then a human, with three tails she is seven times stronger then a human, with four tails she is eight times stronger then a human, with five tails she is nine times stronger then a human, with all six tails out she is a significantly stronger then a human. *Environmental Adaptation *Predator Instinct Ayumi has instincts of a great predator when she is in her fox form and half transformation. This allows her to easily hunt, track, trap, and kill her victims easily. This instinct also means she can understand her prey easily, this makes it even easier to trap and kill her prey. *Claw Retraction (Half Transformed State) *Enhanced Intelligence and Wisdom Ayumi's intelligence and wisdom is greater then even the greatest human minds regardless of what form she is in. *Kitsunetsuki (Half Transformed State) *Genjutsu Manipulation (Half Transformed State) *Delayed Aging *Can eat raw meat While in her Half Transformation, Ayumi's stomach can handle raw meat without getting sick. *Fangs In Ayumi's Half Transformation, her fangs are razor sharp. She can change how sharp it is and it's length at her whim. *Fear Inducement While in her half transformation state and her fox state she can strike fear by simply looking them in the eye. This doesn't work if the opponent knows what's happening and opponents with a strong will have a slight resistance to this ability. *Intangibility (Half Transformed State) * Karma Sensing Ayumi is able to sense the good and bad intentions of the living and she can detect if someone is lying or not. Ayumi can use this ability to detect and track down opponents. This ability even works if the opponent is using the Chakra Suppression Technique. Part in the Story Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2015-03-13 at 10.29.22 AM.png|Kurama vs Ayumi in her fox form. Screen Shot 2015-03-14 at 9.15.59 PM.png|Ayumi in her one-tailed half fox form. Trivia * Her hobbies are: annoying her brother, reading, hunting, and being around friends. * She can make up to twelve Kitsunebi. *According to Nora, Ayumi was once able to create and then fire a Tailed Beast Ball from the tip of each of her tails. However, he didn't specify whether it was pure luck or pure skill and Ayumi has not tried to performed this feat since. *Ayumi is able to create balls of fire via her tails. Category:Child of Chakra